duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragheart Creature
Dragheart Creatures are a card type of creature first introduced in DMR-13 Dragon Solution Gaiginga. __TOC__ Details A Dragheart Creature is put in the Hyperspatial Zone which is next to your graveyard at the start of the game. You can have only have 8 cards in your hyperspatial zone and they are counted separately from your main deck of 40 cards. At anytime during a duel you are allowed to look at your opponent's hyperspatial zone. A Dragheart Creature card is two-sided, featuring the Dragheart Weapon or Dragheart Fortress on the lower costing side, and a Dragheart Creature on the higher costing side. When the cheaper side activates its "Dragon Solution" ability by fulfilling its conditions, you may flip the card over to its Dragheart Creature side. dmr13-vv1b.jpg|An example of a Fire Dragheart Creature|link=Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon dmr13-v1b.jpg|An example of a Light Dragheart Creature|link=Everlast, Destiny King dmr13-v2b.jpg|An example of a Water Dragheart Creature|link=Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King dmr13-v3b.jpg|An example of a Darkness Dragheart Creature|link=Deathshiraz, Demonic Corrupt King dmr13-v4b.jpg|An example of a Nature Dragheart Creature|link=Saurpio, Ancient King List of Dragheart Creatures DMR-13 Dragon Solution Gaiginga Double Victory *VV1b/VV1 Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon Victory Rare *V1b/V2 Everlast, Destiny King *V2b/V4 Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King *V3b/V4 Deathshiraz, Demonic Corrupt King *V4b/V4 Saurpio, Ancient King Uncommon *45b/110 Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental *51b/110 Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol *57b/110 Doclald, Misfortune Demon Dragon *63b/110 Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon *69b/110 Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact Promotional *P15b/Y13, P18b/Y13 Gaiginga Soul, Star Dragon Solution List of Draguners (Each creature with the Draguner race has an ability that puts an Dragheart from your hyperspatial zone into the battle zone.) DMR-13 Dragon Solution Gaiginga Rare *13/110 Everrose, Dragon Edge *18/110 Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge *25/110 Ulvorof, Dragon Edge *31/110 Glenmolt, Dragon Edge *36/110 Sasoris, Dragon Edge DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen Rare *9/55 Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge Uncommon *20/55 Regulusfear, Dragon Edge *25/55 Ninjariban, Dragon Edge *28/55 Scotch Fiddich, Dragon Edge *32/55 Marignan, Dragon Edge Rulings :''See also: Dragheart Creature rulings '' *Q: What is a Dragheart Weapon? **A: A creature will put a Dragheart Weapon from the hyperspatial zone into the battle zone and equip it. This will give an ability to the equipped creature. *Q: Can I have a Dragheart Weapon without a creature equipped to it? **A: You can't. When a creature equipped with a Dragheart Weapon would leave the battle zone, the weapon is returned to the hyperspatial zone. *Q: There is a Dragheart Weapon in the battle zone. Can I equip it to another creature? **A: No, you can't. *Q: How do I get a Dragheart into the battle zone? **A: Cards with the Draguner race have abilities that put Dragheart cards of varying costs /civilizations into the battle zone. *Q: When the Dragheart leaves the battle zone, what happens? **A: It is returned to the owner's hyperspatial zone. It can not go to any zone other than the battle zone of the hyperspatial zone. For example, if it was to put into your hand, put it in your hyperspatial zone. *Q: When you put a Dragheart in the battle zone, can it be on the creature side? Or just the weapon side? **A: You can put a Dragheart into the battle zone on either side, as long as the card that puts it out matches the appropriate cost of that side. *Q: When you put a Dragheart Creature into the battle zone, can you attack immediately with it? **A: No you can't: it gets summoning sickness like normal creatures. *Q: How can Dragheart weapons be flipped to their creature side? **A: By the ability called "Dragon Solution" once the conditions are met. Dragheart Creatures are untapped once separated from the creature they were equipped to. *Q: When is the "Dragon Solution" ability of Dragheart Creatures activated? **A: When the card is flipped to its creature side. *Q: Can you put Draghearts into the battle zone via creatures that can put Psychic Creatures into the battle zone from your hyperspational zone? **A: No, you can't since they are different card types. *Q: When a Dragheart Weapon is flipped to its creature side by its "Dragon Solution", does it count as it was put into the battle zone? **A: No it doesn't, it is treated as it already was in the battle zone. *Q: When a weapon was flipped over by "Dragon Solution", can it attack immediately? **A: It can as long as it was in the battle zone since the start of the turn. You couldn't if the creature was only flipped over that turn by "Dragon Solution" as it would have summoning sickness . *Q: Are creatures equipped with Dragheart Weapons treated differently to creatures crossed with Cross Gears and/or are they treated as one entirety? **A: No, a Dragheart Weapon is treated as a separate object from the creature - although it can't stay in the battle zone on its own - so it will be treated substantially in the same way as Cross Gears. Therefore **1. If you evolve a creature equipped with a Dragheart Weapon, that evolution creature will be equipped with that Dragheart Weapon. **2. A Draguner doesn't get the name of the equipped Dragheart Weapon. **3. If a mono-colored creature is equipped with a Dragheart Weapon that has different civilizations to the creature it's equipped with has, the creature is not treated as a multicolored creature. **4. If a Dragheart Weapon equipped to a Draguner leaves the battle zone directly via Lance of Tonginus, the leaving of that Dragheart Weapon will be counted towards the awakening of Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor . **5. If a Dragheart weapon equipped to a Draguner leaves the battle zone directly via Shining Nova, Dragon Flame Phoenix, the Draguner equipped with this Dragheart weapon will be counted as destroyed. Category:Gameplay Category:Card Type Category:Creature Category:Dragheart Creature